Users may wish to purchase one or more items from a merchant; however, the users may be otherwise busy in their day and inconvenienced by trips to merchant locations. Online shopping allows users to purchase goods electronically that are delivered to the user but still require a user to visit an online merchant (e.g., a merchant website or online marketplace) to shop with the merchant. Moreover, the user is required to know that the user wants or needs to purchase the item, which may not be the case for common household items that the user refills or replaces (e.g., beauty products such as soaps, shampoo, etc., as well as food, drinks, and other commonly purchased items). Online shopping further suffers from requiring delivery, which may not always be feasible within the required time or may require large fees for quick delivery. Thus, some users may utilize personal shoppers. However, personal shoppers may be expensive and imprint their own personality traits on purchases, thereby purchasing incorrect or sub-optimal items. Moreover, personal shoppers may not have the required authority to utilize a user's payment account or purchase restricted items (e.g., prescriptions for a user).
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.